Aventuras y Desventuras
by ivenus-valens
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, los Weasley, Hagrid, McGonagall, Kinsgley, Tedd, etc. ¿Qué ha sido de ellos tras la gran batalla de Hogwarts?. Porque no todo es felicidad, porque Harry descubrirá que no sólo la guerra trae problemas.
1. Solo para él

_Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a Rowling._

_**Aventuras y Desventuras**_

_**Sólo para él.**_

Sólo quería descansar. Ansiaba encontrarse entre los ropajes de su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, pero más ansiaba entrelazar sus manos en cierta cabellera pelirroja, aspirar el delicioso aroma a flores frescas que emanaba de su piel y disfrutar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Recordó haberla visto apoyada en el hombro de su madre, y por un momento dudó si ir en su búsqueda o no. Fred estaba muerto, un dolor le oprimió el pecho, había sido una gran pérdida para todos, especialmente para los Weasley, y pensó que en aquel momento su familia favorita desearía estar reunida con todos los suyos, de modo que en vez de dirigirse al gran salón para ver a la pelirroja, subió las escaleras en búsqueda del descanso que necesitaba.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, la voz de ésta aclamándole, junto a su amiga Violeta, le perforaron los tímpanos. No estaban completamente sobrias, se notaba que llevaban bastante tiempo celebrando y varias botellas de vino se acumulaban en el marco del retrato. A pesar del cansancio, intentó parecer amable.

- Gracias…este, yo no tengo la contraseña, pero quisiera descansar un momento, ya sabes…yo…eh – pero la señora gorda no lo escuchaba, sino que seguía chillando de felicidad por los recientes acontecimientos, y el ruido le provocaba la sensación de sentirse más y más lejano del anhelado descanso, de modo que alzó un poco la voz - ¡¿Podría entrar a la torre un momento?!

- Claro, claro. Adelante joven Potter - el retrato se desplazó rápidamente hacia un lado, sorprendiendole a Harry lo fácil que le había resultado. En otros tiempos, la dama gorda lo hacía esperar horas y horas aunque estuviese cien por ciento segura que el chico pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor. Antes, sin contraseña, simplemente se esperaba afuera. Ahora... ahora eran otros tiempos.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, prosiguió su marcha. Al penetrar por el orificio redondo sintió gran nostalgia de aquel lugar que durante seis años había sido su hogar, el mejor que nunca había tenido. Cayó en la cuenta de que no poseía cama ni dormitorio alguno, tras el año de ausencias, aunque seguramente toda la torre estaría vacía y a su disposición. Pronto notó que se equivocaba.

- Tardaste bastante.

La primera sensación que tuvo Harry al escuchar esa dulce voz fue alegría y alivio, pero al procesar las palabras no pudo evitar una punzada en su estómago. La chica estaba enojada, su voz sonaba enojada, extrañamente enojada, dulcemente enojada... o tal vez sólo era que aún cuando ella estaba enfadada, para él sus palabras sonaban como dulces suspiros. _"Tienes razón, si que he tardado"._

- Si que tardaste Harry - prosiguió la chica, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos - pero, te he esperado tanto tiempo, que he podido resistir unos minutos más - y al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo más que alegrarse, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Un par de ojos color chocolate se clavaron directamente en el chico. Por algún extraño motivo, y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido durante las últimas horas, Ginny tenía un aspecto sereno. Su pelo largo y rizado estaba alborotado por la larga batalla, y sus pecas se confundían con marcas de tierra, polvo, y cemento desprendidos de las paredes y pisos derrumbados, y a pesar de eso, a Harry le pareció que nunca había estado tan hermosa. Porque estaba sólo para él, esperándole, como solo ella sabía esperarle. Y supo que por ningún motivo se volvería a separar de la chica, por muchos Voldemort que volviesen a aparecer, y por muchas batallas que le tocase emprender.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un longfic respecto a lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después de la gran batalla, y como siempre tardo mucho en actualizar mi otro fic, decidí que este estaría compuesto por pequeñas capítulos, las cuales NO serán independientes (porque ya dije que esto es un longfic) y por supuesto seguirán una línea temporal. Así, actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda un capítulo cortito (aunque de seguro terminan siendo largos porque me cuesta un montón escribir cosas cortas :P). Comencé con Harry y Ginny por ser los protagonistas de esta historia, pero secundariamente abordaré lo que sucedió con los otros personajes.

Saludos.

**¡A Harry y Ginny le encantan los Reviews!**


	2. Comenzando a perder la cabeza

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, lo que reconozcan no es mío, que yo no soy millonaria, Rowling si. _

_Un par de ojos color chocolate se clavaron directamente en el chico. Por algún extraño motivo, y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido durante las últimas horas, Ginny tenía un aspecto sereno. Su pelo largo y rizado estaba alborotado por la larga lucha, y sus pecas se confundían con marcas de tierra, polvo, y cemento desprendidos de las paredes y pisos derrumbados, y a pesar de eso, a Harry le pareció que nunca había estado tan hermosa. Porque estaba sólo para él, esperándole, como solo ella sabía esperarle. Y supo que por ningún motivo se volvería a separar de la chica, por muchos Voldemort que volviesen a aparecer, y por muchas batallas que le tocase emprender._

**Comenzando a perder la cabeza**

- Pensé que estarías con tu familia.

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con la chica, después de todo, solo había cruzado con ella escasas palabras durante todo el día anterior, que había resultado eterno. Hace un año que no estaba a solas con ella, así, teniendo calma y tranquilidad para charlar, para observarse, para acariciarse, para amarse.

A pesar de que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, había cierta tensión en el ambiente, como si hubiesen perdido la costumbre de estar juntos.

- Ya he estado suficiente tiempo con ellos, necesitaba verte, Harry – la voz de Ginny seguía siendo tan dulce, que al escucharla por segunda vez, tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

Se sentó a su lado, en mismo sofá rojo demasiado grande para una pareja que tiene la necesidad imperativa de sentir el roce del uno junto al otro.

- ¿Cómo estás, Gin? – le preguntó de pronto.

La pregunta parecía desubicada, sonaba fuera de lugar, como si Harry quisiese burlarse de la chica. Cómo podía estar después de haber luchado largamente durante toda la noche, después de haber visto el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor, después de haber temido perder en esa lucha a cada uno de los padres. Pero afortunadamente, Gin no lo entendió así, sino tal como lo quiso manifestar el chico.

- A pesar de todo Harry, creo que al fin estoy tranquila – al responder, sin embargo, una sombra opacó el brillo tan característico de sus ojos chocolate.

De pronto, Ginny se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Harry y este al fin sintió ese dulce calor que le embargaba cuando estaba cerca de la chica. _"No vuelvas a fingir nunca tu muerte, por favor, Harry, nunca más"_ murmuraba Ginny entre sollozos y pequeñas lágrimas que humedecían la ropa del chico.

Harry solo atinaba a decirle pequeñas palabras de consuelo susurradas al oído, en la más reservada intimidad. _"Calma, pequeña…calma, ya pasó, no lo haré más, era necesario, pero ya nunca más será necesario"_ repetía innumerables veces a su oído, intentando transmitirle que nunca más la dejaría desprotegida, que él estaría a su lado. Y junto a los susurros la colmó de tiernos besos en su cuello y en los labios, esos labios que le hacían perder la cabeza de solo observarlos, para qué decir lo que le provocaban al más mínimo contacto. Y sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse, explorándose mutuamente y re - conociendo aquellos tibios y húmedos momentos de unión casi perfecta. Harry estaba extasiado y no pudo evitar recorrer con su lengua el curvilíneo cuello de la chica, de pronto ella dejó escapar un suave gemido y Harry, a pesar de que estaba sintiendo la mejor sensación que jamás había tenido, pensó que se estaba sobrepasando, y tras volver a sus suaves labios se separó momentáneamente de la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella simplemente enredó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre su desordenado y oscuro pelo, sonriéndole y transmitiéndole con la mirada que le entendía perfectamente.

- Debes descansar – sugirió la chica.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero separarme de ti tan pronto. Te extrañé tanto.

- ¿Y quien dijo que permitiría que te separes de mi nuevamente, Harry Potter? Que quede claro que lo tienes expresamente prohibido.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Ginny se levantó y conjuró un pequeño hechizo sobre la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de las chicas, y tomándolo de la mano hizo que el chico la siguiera escaleras arriba.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Ginny quería que durmiesen juntos, y un frío sudor comenzó a humedecer sus manos de sólo pensar en la situación. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, de modo que decidió que lo más sensato era sólo dejarse llevar por esa pelirroja que comenzaba a dominar su vida.

**Continuará…**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Entre mejillas lagrimosas y sonrojadas

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

**Entre mejillas lagrimosas y sonrojadas.**

No existían palabras para describir el ambiente que había en el gran salón. Por un lado, sentían ganas de celebrar por haber ganado al fin la batalla contra el Que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos, pero por otro, las lágrimas y sollozos de los familiares y amigos de los caídos inundaban el lugar, formando una triste letanía de despedida.

La familia Weasley se encontraba reunida alrededor del cuerpo de Fred. Sus ojos se encontraban ahora cerrados, un matiz pálido impregnaba toda su piel, pero su pelo seguía brillando tan rojo como siempre, único vestigio de la vivacidad con que aprovechó sus días Fred Weasley. Su gemelo estaba impactado, desde la madrugada se había alejado del grupo para acompañar el cuerpo de su hermano, al parecer, intentando simular que aún podían estar juntos en todo momento. La señora Weasley no paraba de derramar lágrimas silenciosas, apoyada sobre el hombro de su esposo, quien tenía un rostro de extremo cansancio y aflixion.

En ese momento se acercó Kingsley, nombrado ministro temporal, a llevarse el cuerpo de Fred. Había estado haciendo lo mismo toda la mañana con cada uno de los fallecidos, y había tratado de alargar lo máximo posible el procedimiento con los Weasley, pero ya no quedaba nadie más a quien trasladar, y era su obligación para prevenir infecciones y enfermedades y así no diezmar la población mágica sobreviviente a la batalla.

De inmediato, la señora Weasley se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, ejerciendo el natural instinto protector de madre. A su vez, George intentó abalanzarse contra el auror pero Percy y Bill lo retuvieron sosteniéndole por los hombros.

Justo en ese momento entraban Ron y Hermione al salón. El pelirrojo reprimió un pequeño sollozo y la chica cruzó un brazo por su espalda a modo de apoyo.

Silencio. Silencio tras silencio. Porque nadie tenía palabras para el momento, porque no existían palabras pertinentes para la ocasión, y porque nadie podía ni se atrevía a pronunciarlas. Hasta que la señora Weasley interrumpió el silencio que les inundaba.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó con voz medianamente preocupaba y medianamente distraída, como pronunciando la pregunta solo por decir algo.

- Debe andar por ahí, Molly, querida – señaló el señor Weasley, con una voz cariñosa, tratando de apaciguar el dolor con los sonidos.

- ¿No se la habrá llevado algún mortífago? – inquirió de pronto denotando ahora si real preocupación, con un dejo de desesperación, no resistiría perder otro hijo. No se lo permitiría, de hecho, aún no entendía porqué no había estado junto a Fred para defenderlo, era algo que tal vez nunca se iba a perdonar.

- No, tranquila señora Weasley, recién la vimos subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo. Lo más probable es que se haya dirigido a la torre de Gryffindor.

- No es aconsejable que esté sola, nadie debería estarlo por el momento, al menos hasta que se capturen todos los mortífagos.

- No creo que esté sola, Harry también fue a la sala común – repuso la castaña sonrosándose un poco y no sabiendo si estaba entregando más información de la debida.

Bill y Charlie abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente y con una mirada convinieron en salir del gran salón rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras del vestíbulo.

- Vamos – dijo imperativamente Hermione a Ron, tomándole del brazo y dirigiéndole.

El resto de los Weasley, es decir, Arthur, Molly y George y acompañados de Fleur, siguieron a los chicos por instinto, sin saber qué hacer en el gran salón.

La señora gorda no les opuso resistencia, el aire era de festejos, y ellos eran conocidos en la torre de Gryffindor. Mas al entrar en la sala común se quedaron algo perplejos al descubrir que ésta estaba vacía.

- ¿Hermione, estás segura que venían para acá? Les pudo haber sucedido algo – comenzó la señora Weasley con una larga perorata – y Harry, pobre chico, debe sentirse tan solo y tan cansado, ha sido terrible todo lo que tenido que vivir esta noche, y encima Ginebra molestándole. Él necesita estar tranquilo en estos momentos.

- Madre, seguramente necesitaban acompañarse – sugirió Ron, con voz un poco dudosa. Esa aceptación era un nuevo paso en el pelirrojo. La chica a su lado le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, orgullosa de las palabras del chico.

- ¿Y si están en los dormitorios? – inquirió Bill.

- ¡Segugamente queguían celebgag! – opinó efusivamente Fleur Delacour, pero tras la peligrosa mirada de su marido no volvió a interferir en la conversación.

- Como sea, será Harry Potter y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero eso no le da derecho para estar con nuestra hermana pequeña en un dormitorio, a solas, por largo rato - opinó harlie comenzando a demostrar una leve furia, muy extraña en él.

El señor Weasley no había opinado al respecto, no quería pronunciarse aún. Harry era su chico preferido, y no creía que pudiese hacerle daño a su hija. Pero por otro lado ambos eran jóvenes, sin muchas preocupaciones y los jóvenes generalmente actuaban sin pensar.

- Debemos subir a verificar qué esta sucediendo – decidió Charlie, quien comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de chicas, las que rápidamente se transformaron en un tobogán.

El señor Weasley, desde atrás, y decidiéndose ante las inquisitivas miradas de sus hijos, lanzó el hechizo correspondiente y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de las chicas.

- ¿Por qué papá maneja también el hechizo, madre? – preguntó George, recobrando por unos segundos su habitual cuota de travesura.

- Pues, tu padre siempre ha sido un gran brujo – respondió la señora Weasley bastante perturbada y sonrojándose, tras lo cual rápidamente siguió a su marido, tal vez para escapar de las incómodas preguntas que podían surgir.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que es bastante distintos a los dos anteriores, pero necesario. No quiero que el fic se base exclusivamente en Harry y Ginny, es decir, ellos son los protagonistas, pero también quiero abarcar algo respecto a los otros personajes.

Desde ya les adelanto que el próximo capítulo tratará de la primera conversación de Ron y Hermione tras el beso dado fugazmente durante la batalla. ¿dije conversación? Tal vez no sean sólo palabras.

**¡Saludos, y gracias por los reviews!**

**Y denle al go!! Dejen muchos Reviews!!  
**


	4. Nada ha terminado

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling, el resto es mío. _

**Capítulo 4: Nada ha terminado. **

- Agg… ¡que exagegados que han sido todos! – exclamó Fleur resoplado bulliciosamente al ver como todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, menos uno, subían las escaleras. A pesar de todo, tras resoplar varias veces seguidas, sucumbió a la curiosidad y siguió los pasos del resto del clan.

Ron no había subido, de hecho, se había quedado clavado en el piso en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, confundido entre el deseo de aniquilar al aprovechador de su amigo y la sensación de confianza que no podía dejar de depositar en el pelinegro.

Además, y especialmente por eso no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, no quería soltar la pequeña mano que le mantenía firmemente aferrado. Sin embargo, por más que se aferró a ella fuertemente, ésta se deslizó entre sus dedos como agua que se le escurría de las manos. El motivo fue que Hermione se desplomó en uno de los sofás, dirigiendo su mirada a los jardines del castillo. En esa área aún había numerosos cuerpos esparcidos por el terreno. Luego de unos breves segundos apartó la mirada de aquella horrenda visión. Ron, que la había estado observando, le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, tratando de acogerla.

- No te preocupes, ya todo ha terminado - a pesar de que las palabras se le estancaban en la garganta, formando un agobiante nudo que no había podido deshacer durante toda la jornada, el pelirrojo supo darle a su voz un tono calmado, aunque tristemente apagado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione Granger recuperó toda la fuerza que siempre le había caracterizado. Porque ella no era una mujer que se dejaba abatir, no era de aquellas chicas abnegadas que esperaban a sus novios para que éstos les solucionasen los problemas, ella era de las chicas que cogía el problema por el centro y lo resolvía, enfrentándole, porque ella no era una bruja que se dejara impresionar fácilmente, era de las que impresionaban a los demás, y ésta, no era precisamente la ocasión para dejarse desmoronar por un par de sentimientos amargos. Todo esto lo supo Ronald Weasley por el brillo de sus ojos y la mirada firme que sostuvo, aún antes de que comenzase a manifestar todo aquello en palabras.

- No, Ron, te equivocas – sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con determinación por la sala común - Hoy han caído muchos inocentes, las familias han quedado mermadas y ensangrentadas con las muertes, la mayoría de los mortífagos se dieron a la fuga, quién sabe qué locuras estarán planeando, o que atrocidades cometan por el solo afán de divertirse, seguramente querrán venganza, otros se esconderán entre los magos nobles de corazón aparentando aborrecer las artes oscuras, y convivirán con nosotros – A cada palabra pronunciada la chica subía más el volúmen de su voz. Su tono firme irradiaba la seguridad que en aquellos momentos le hacía falta a Ron. - El mundo mágico ha quedado en un completo desorden, Ron, con un ministerio que no sirve para nada, con una prisión que está vacía y sin guardias, con leyes mágicas que no aseguran ni protegen a nadie. Te equivocas, Ron, de aquí en adelante hay mucho en lo que avanzar, mucho en lo que trabajar. Acá, Ron, no hay nada terminado… porque esto solo es el comienzo de algo nuevo, se requieren cambios, la gente aclama nuevos aires, y de nosotros depende que esos aires sean puros y transparentes.

_Continuará..._

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé...soy terriblemente mala por dejar aún pendiente la situación de Harry y Ginny, pero deben comprender que este fic también versa sobre los otros personajes. Aún no defino si será meramente romántico... o le agregue su cuota aventurezca, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir de fantasía, ese género que ha quedado bastante olvidado en el fandom, y esta trama me acomoda bastante para ello, aunque no así el formato de capítulos breves. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto.

Y como siempre... **¡Dejen Reviews!.. que no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito del "GO" y concederme unas breves palabras. Ahora, si no son breves, mucho mejor =).**

Saludos y muchas gracias a todas por los reviews del capítulo anterior.


	5. Petrificado

_Disclaimer:__ No, lo que reconozcan no es mío, que yo no soy millonaria, Rowling si._

_**Capítulo 5: Petrificado.**_

Cuando entró en la habitación de las chicas, Harry se sentía tan incómodo que casi cae al piso al tropezar con la acogedora alfombra que se extendía desde la puerta hasta el centro de la habitación.

La cama de Ginny se encontraba junto a la ventana. El chico la reconoció de inmediato por la perfección con que todo estaba en su lugar: el dosel bien sujetado por los extremos, los ropajes extremadamente extendidos, y los almohadones esponjosamente inflados. No era que Ginny fuese así de ordenada, sino que aquél rincón de la habitación parecía no haber sido tocado en meses. A pesar de ello, cuando Harry se recostó por encima, tratando de no alterar nada, pudo sentir el aroma a flores frescas y palo de escoba impregnado en los almohadones que acostumbraba a utilizar la pelirroja.

La chica se había quedado de pie, al centro de la habitación, observándolo todo en silencio, el gesto en la frente le indicaba al chico que estaba añorando viejos tiempos.

- ¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado? –preguntó la pelirroja cuyas mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado pálido, a pesar de lo cual resaltaban de su rostro aún más pálido. Perecía que todo el cansancio de aquellos días se manifestaba en aquellos momentos.

- Por supuesto que si, ven acá –.A pesar de la seguridad con la que había logrado pronunciar aquellas palabras, un fuerte cosquilleo se extendía por los miembros de Harry haciendo que cada movimiento se tornara torpe y confuso.

La jovenzuela se recostó de medio lado, junto al chico, apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho, y posando su rostro por sobre su clavícula y entre medio de su cuello. Harry podía notar la cálida respiración de ella a cada segundo sobre su piel, y él, simplemente se mantuvo de espaldas tan rígido que parecía una estatua posada sobre la cama.

Ginny no se sentía incómoda, al contrario, nunca se había sentido más cómoda, acogida y protegida por alguien como en aquel instante, de modo que en un par de minutos ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

Harry, que por supuesto no podía bajar ni un solo párpado a menos que fuese para pestañear, pasó un buen tiempo petrificado al lado de la chica. Mas a medida que la calidez y su aroma se le impregnaban por todo el cuerpo, pudo acomodarse y depositando su mano en la cintura de la chica, descansó en un sueño poco profundo.

A lo lejos se sentían murmullos de personas, pero muy a lo lejos, los miembros le pesaban tanto que aún conciente de las voces no lograba despertarse. De pronto, un suave click activó sus sentidos, y en menos de dos segundos Harry se incorporó de la cama, quedando de pie al lado de esta, varita y mano y completamente preparado para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un expelliarmus casi por costumbre, pero el destello rojizo de los cabellos frenó sus instintos.

La familia Weasley en pleno se encontraba observándole desde la entrada de la habitación. Volteó y comprobó que Ginny continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente, volvió a voltear y comprendió al punto porqué la mayoría de su familia favorita tenía el ceño fruncido. Se pasó las manos por los pantalones para que no se notara que estaba sudorosas, pero el gesto fue tan torpe que la varita se le resbaló entre los dedos callendo lejos de él.

- Señor weasley…señora weasley - la mirada de Harry se posó en los patriarcas rogando con la mirada que le creyesen – ¡no es lo que están pensando!.. yo tenía sueño, sólo subí, ella me acompañó, yo no…

Molly, que al darse cuenta que su hija se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, volvió a tener la mirada caída y aspecto apesadumbrado-. No te preocupes, Harry –intentó formularle una sonrisa al chico, pero las facciones del rostro no le obedecían no hay nada qué decir lo cual salió de la habitación, seguida de su esposo, y el resto del clan.

Charlie y Bill seguían mirando enfuruñados al chico, pero tras unos breves minutos, decidieron seguir a sus padres, saliendo del cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Harry sabía que no había hecho nada para que le tratasen distinto, pero una extraña sensación le decía que tal vez ya no sería tan bienvenido en la familia Weasley, y eso realmente le preocupaba y entristecía.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Calma chicas, que no era el momento para que sucediese nada más entre ellos, pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, ya llegará el momento de ver a éstos dos intimando.

Saludos… y ¡dejen Reviews!


	6. Escombros y Vestigios

_Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia ni millonaria, de modo que todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, es de Rowling._

**_Aventuras y Desventuras._**

**N/A: **Nueva actualización, ya estaba demasiado abandonado este fanfic. Espero que les guste. En realidad no sé muy bien como quedó, ya que lo escribí todo de un viaje, como inspirada por una musa que se digno a aparecer ¡al fin!. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review, y también a aquellos que lo leen silenciosamente (no crean que no me he dado cuenta que están ahí).

**Capítulo 6: Escombros y vestigios.**

Harry se despertó totalmente descansado, en medio del silencio, simplemente ya había dormido todo lo que el sueño le permitía. Al abrir los ojos, por un momento se sintió completamente desorientado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, pues le sucedía día a día en el último año, en el cual no había pasado mucho tiempo en ningún lugar como para familiarizarse con él. Al recorrer el circular dormitorio recordó que se encontraba en Hogwarts, y una serie de imágenes inconexas acudieron rápidamente a su cabeza: el bosque, el despacho de Dumbledore, los recuerdos de Snape, la extraña King Cross, Voldemort al frente en el gran salón, el cuerpo de Fred caído, Neville y la espada, una piedra, una capa y una varita, finalmente el gran salón con personas celebrando el fin de la guerra. Demasiada información para su cabeza. Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, palpó el cobertor para buscar su varita, y al no encontrarla se tensó completamente. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente los últimos acontecimientos le volvieron a la mente: los Weasley en pleno observando como éste dormía con Ginny en el dormitorio de la chica. Recordó que su varita había rodado por el suelo y se levantó de inmediato para buscarla. Ginny ya no estaba.

Intrigado por saber como andaban las cosas y qué había sucedido mientras éste dormía, decidió acudir al gran salón, donde seguramente estaría el resto de las personas. La sala común estaba completamente vacía.

La luz del atardecer traspasaba los ventanales del castillo, dándoles un extraño brillo rojizo a los corredores. Harry comenzó a vagar, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos. Muchos muros estaban caídos, y al final del corredor del cuarto piso había desaparecido toda una parte del suelo, dejando un vacío que desembocaba en la tercera planta. Desde ahí podía observar numerosos libros repartidos por el suelo, seguramente provenientes de la biblioteca que estaba cercana. No quizo imaginar todas los volúmenes que se pudieron haber perdido. Sin embargo, esa preocupación duró muy poco atendidas las otras pérdidas más graves que se habían producido. Continuó recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, los cuales se encontraban recubiertos de polvo y sangre por doquier, el ala izquierda estaba completamente ennegrecida por las explosiones provocadas durante la batalla, muchas estatuas y armaduras yacían completamente destrozadas en el suelo. Cuando comenzó a bajar por la escalera que llevaba al vestíbulo, una punzada en el estómago le impidió seguir avanzando. Le asustaba volver a entrar al gran salón, donde seguramente estaría la mayor cantidad de heridos y fallecidos. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el camino desde su pupila al mentón, pero no bastó para acabar con la frustración y tristeza que sentía, y otras lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle el rostro.

Culpa suya, todo ello había sido su culpa. Si no hubiesen acudido tantas personas a defenderle, quizá nadie estaría muerto en aquel momento, o tal vez sólo él, pero no Fred, ni Tonks, ni Lupin, ni Colin, tan pequeño, pensó con un gemido. No quería ahora encontrar a todas esas personas que habían perdido a un familiar o a un amigo, las cuales seguramente le recriminarían lo sucedido. Se sentó en el peldaño más próximo de la escalera, mirando a su alrededor. Otra punzada de tristeza se produjo en su pecho cuando recordó el primer momento en que había cruzado la puerta de aquel lugar, hacia ya siete años. Todo era tan distinto ahora, el mismo no se reconocía de aquel chico que había entrado al castillo ilusionado por entrar a una gran escuela.

Y ahora Hogwarts, su principal hogar, estaba completamente destruido, devastado, manchado de sangre y asesinato. Se preguntó si algún día el castillo volvería a estar tal como él lo conocía, listo y preparado para recibir a cientos de niños ilusionados por comenzar una nueva vida, limpios de haber vivido cualquier guerra o batalla, sabiendo que estarían a salvo en esa fortaleza de magia que constituía Hogwarts, en pie al menos por unos mil años más. Y entonces lo supo, comprendió que todas las pérdidas valían la pena, que todos los sacrificios de quienes habían acudido ese día serían recompensados, no por él, no por la vida del gran Harry Potter, si no por todos aquellos niños que podrían vivir en paz y tranquilidad, a salvo de ser asesinados por un maniaco con aires de grandeza y superioridad. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se puso en pie para continuar descendiendo hasta el gran comedor, con la cabeza en alto y tratando de reprimir la fuerte sensación de culpa, pensando en que en los próximos días no descansaría hasta ver Hogwarts de nuevo convertido en un hogar, tal y como él lo recordaba.

**Continuará...**


	7. Vacío

_Disclaimer_: Si yo fuese _esa_ rubia millonaria, todo esto estaría en un libro, si, en _ese_ libro, y no aquí.

**_Aventuras y Desventuras_**

By Ivenus - Valens.**  
**

**Capítulo 7: Vacío.**

Harry entró al gran salón creyendo que este estaría abarrotado de gente, por ello se sorprendió al verlo completamente vacío. Volvió al vestíbulo y cruzó por el espacioso marco donde hace pocas horas se encontraban las grandes puertas de roble que protegían el castillo. Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran muy amplios, pero bastaba una sola mirada para entender que no había nadie en ellos. Cogiendo la varita firmemente en su mano derecha, volvió a subir las escalerillas que conducían al interior, no se le hacía normal que a pocas horas de una guerra el lugar se encontrara totalmente desolado, su intuición le decía que algo andaba mal. Con la vista recorrió las diversas salidas que derivaban del hall de entrada, pasando por las oscuras mazmorras, la gran escalera por la cual hace poco había descendido, y las pequeña salita que se encontraba a un costado, la cual se encontraba vacía por lo que veía a través de la puerta entreabierta. Junto a esta, un pequeño corredor se desviaba a la derecha, Harry tuvo una punzada en la boca del estómago al recordar la última vez que lo había visto, en medio de la batalla, repleto de elfos domésticos que corrían para unirse a los demás defensores. En aquel momento había vislumbrado a Kreacher entre ellos, y la puntada se intensificó al preguntarse si el elfo se encontraba bien, si estaba vivo.

- ¿Kreacher? –llamó en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el elfo acudiera al lugar.

Sin embargo, los minutos transcurrieron y él seguía siendo el único individuo con vida que pisaba el vestíbulo. Una sensación de pérdida que ya conocía bastante bien le embargó al darse cuenta que su elfo doméstico estaba muerto. Le había tomado cariño en el periodo que estuvo en Grimauld Place, y en verdad no le deseaba ningún mal. Estaba pensando en recuperar su cuerpo cuando una voz cantarina le inundó los oídos, provenía del jardín.

Al momento reconoció su procedencia, su propietaria no tardó mucho más en llegar hasta su lado.

- ¿Por qué no sonríes, Harry? –como siempre, la pregunta de Luna le descolocó. Sólo hacía falta una mirada alrededor para darse cuenta que había muchos motivos por los cuales no sonreír.

- Pues, no tengo motivos –contestó manifestando la obviedad del asunto.

- ¿Estas seguro que no has vuelto a tener torposoplos en el cerebro? –la chica le miraba detenidamente, como examinando si se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos cambió su expresión por una de tranquilidad y alegría- hace un lindo día. Lástima que ello perjudique la rehabilitación de los gigantes ¿sabías que cuando están molestos liberan un bichito llamado sulfo que les bloquea algunas propiedades?, Hagrid me lo ha contado cuando le he ayudado a curarles las heridas.

- ¿Así que Hagrid sigue en Hogwarts? –Luna volvió a examinarle como si Harry no estuviera del todo bien.

- Sabes Harry, me pregunto como has vencido a Voldemort siendo tan tonto –la sinceridad de la chica no había cambiado en absoluto. A pesar de sus palabras, a Harry le parecía un alivio saber que sus amigos seguían siendo tal cual eran antes de los desastrosos acontecimientos. Una sonrisa se le escapó- ¿dónde estaría Hagrid si no en su casa? –puntualizó la rubia.

- Pues, no lo sé, cómo no hay nadie más acá –reconociéndo que la chica estaba tan informada, decidió preguntarle por el asunto que le estaba preocupando- ¿Oye Luna, sabes si alguien ha encontrado el cuerpo de un elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher?.

- Por su puesto que hay más gente acá –Luna le tomó de la mano conduciéndolo por el corredor cercano a las mazmorras, resoplando- y después dicen que yo soy la despistada- murmuró.- A todo esto "el cuerpo de Kreacher", como extrañamente le dices a tu elfo, se ha ido, nadie ha podido detenerle, pues no obedecería ninguna orden que no fuese tuya.

Harry, pensando en el extraño comportamiento del elfo, se dejó llevar por la chica, pensando en el motivo que tenía la gente para irse a aquel lugar oscuro hacia donde Luna le estaba conduciendo.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: No es un gran capítulo, lo sé, pero me apetecía hacer figurar a Luna. He tratado de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sinceramente haré todo lo inhumanamente posible por mantener este ritmo en lo que queda de semestre.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**¡A Harry le encantan los Reviews! =D ¡Si dejan uno puede que le hagan un poquito más feliz!**


	8. Hombros Caídos

_Discalimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, le pertenece a Rowling. La perspectiva es nada más que producto de mi imaginación. _

_**Aventuras y Desventuras.**_

_By Ivenus - Valens._

**Capítulo 8: Hombros caídos.**

Luna tenía razón, definitivamente era un tonto. Había estado recorriendo el corredor oscuro preguntándose los motivos que una persona podía tener para ir por aquel lugar ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso esperaba encontrar ogros de tres cabezas, vampiros sedientos o magos tenebrosos con el alma en pedazos?. La guerra le había afectado más de lo que él creía, no era normal que al menor ruido detectado uno agarrara la varita tensamente y esperara los segundos restantes para recibir el próximo ataque. En esos momentos sólo podía preguntarse si algún día dejaría de comportarse de ese modo para volver a ser una persona normal, aunque la pregunta en verdad era ¿podría él, Harry Potter, llegar a ser alguna vez normal, sin problemas que lo persiguieran por doquier?. Deseaba profundamente creer en una respuesta positiva.

Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para desprenderse de sus pensamientos al impactar con la luminosidad de una gran sala repleta de elfos domésticos, todos disputándose por la servicialidad dirigida a los visitantes. Luna lo había conducido a las cocinas de Hogwarts, ubicadas justo por debajo del Gran Comedor; estaba tan atolondrado con los recientes acontecimientos que no había reconocido el pasillo que tantas veces recorrió en años anteriores. En una de las mesas del fondo se encontraba la familia Weasley reunida en pleno, quienes permanecían cabizbajos frente a sus platos de comida completamente intactos. Ginny jugaba inconscientemente con el mechón de pelo que se le escapaba del peinado, tal como hacía cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa o pensativa. Sus castaños ojos estaban brillantes y tenía la nariz enrojecida, había estado llorando. Al pasar la vista por los demás miembros de su familia favorita, distinguió los mismos hombros caídos, las mismas miradas distantes y los mismos ojos hinchados en cada uno de ellos, incluso en Ron, a quien jamás le había visto así. Sólo entonces notó que George no estaba en aquel lugar, quiso preguntar por el gemelo, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en aquella palabra ahora descuartizada le provocó un gran nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar; por lo demás parecía totalmente fuera de lugar preguntar por la ubicación de George, era obvio que estaría en cualquier lugar donde tuvieran el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido.

- Señora Weasley, usted es una fantástica madre, tiene que estar muy segura de ello –Fue Luna quién rompió el silencio, y en aquel momento observaba detenidamente a la recién nombrada. Harry no entendía a qué venía ese comentario en aquel instante, y por primera vez quiso hacer callar a Luna por interrumpir el mudo e íntimo momento ¡él mismo se sentía un entrometido por estar ahí!.

La matriarca de los Weasley posó su mirada angustiada en los enormes ojos de la Ravenclaw, quien le sostuvo la vista con una expresión que a Harry le pareció reconfortante. Molly Weasley era una mujer muy fuerte, pero lo que vio en aquella mirada le hice soltar un gemido y lanzarse a los brazos de Luna, sollozando ahogadamente.

- Gra-gracias –murmuró tras los minutos que tardó en controlarse.

Harry no estaba entendiendo nada ¿acaso se había perdido de mucho durante sus horas de sueño?.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡A Harry y Ginny le encantan los Reviews! ¡También a los Weasley! :D**


End file.
